The Night of the Comet
Vicki recovers in the hospital as Mystical Falls prepares for the passing of the comet. Elena visits the Salvatore boarding house looking for Stefan and ends up meeting Damon. At the festivities Elena and Stefan share their first kiss as Damon sets his sights on Caroline. Synopsis Mystic Falls prepares for a festival to celebrate the passing of a comet, Vicki is in the hospital recovering from Damon’s attack. Stefan goes to the hospital and tries to use his abilities to make Vicki forget who attacked her, but his attempt is cut short when Matt arrives. Jeremy continues to struggle with his drug use and his feelings for Vicki. At a parent/teacher conference, Mr. Tanner warns a worried Aunt Jenna that Jeremy is in trouble and needs intervention. Elena goes to the Salvatore house to talk to Stefan, but finds Damon instead. Damon tells her about Stefan’s past relationship with a girl named Katherine, and when Stefan arrives home, Elena is surprised that he seems upset to see her there. Meanwhile, Vicki’s memory of the attack begins to come back to her and Damon uses his power of persuasion to make her forget what happened. Meanwhile, Elena realizes she has to tell Stefan how she feels about him and the two share their first kiss as the comet lights up the sky over Mystic Falls. Finally, Damon set his sights on Caroline. Characters thumb|300px|right|Promo Trailer Starring * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Guest Starring * Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore * Benjamin Ayres as William Tanner Voiceovers :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Dear Diary. This morning is different. There’s change.I can sense it. Feel it. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: I’m awake. For the first time in a long time I feel completely and undeniably awake. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: For once I don’t regret the day before it begins. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: I welcome the day. Both: Because I know... [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: I will see her again. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good. Quotes :[[Jenna Sommers|'Jenna']]: Oh! Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental? :[[Jenna Sommers|'Jenna']]: Hair up or down? hair [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Sexy stewardess, lets go of her hair boozy housewife. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: I feel good, which is rare, so I’ve decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on sunshine and all that stuff. :[[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: I’m confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant? [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: Technically, grams says I’m a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something... Grams tried to explain it all but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches, I don’t think so. :[[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: Feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night. :[[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: Why didn’t you just talk to him? [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: I don’t know, I was drunk. :[[Tyler Lockwood|'Tyler']]: I’m gonna kick your ass. [[Jeremy Gilbert|'Jeremy']]: You know you keep saying it but when are you gonna actually do it? Because I vote for right here and right now. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Vicki Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her? [[Matt Donovan|'Matt']]: She said it was a vampire. :[[Mr. Tanner|'Mr. Tanner']]: As Jeremy’s teacher I’m concerned. Alright, it’s the third day of school and he’s skipped six of his classes. :[[Mr. Tanner|'Mr. Tanner']]: And you’re related to the family how? Mother’s kid sister? :[[Mr. Tanner|'Mr. Tanner']]: Are there any other relatives in the picture? [[Jenna Sommers|'Jenna']]: I’m their sole guardian. [[Mr. Tanner|'Mr. Tanner']]: Could there be? :[[Mr. Tanner|'Mr. Tanner']]: It’s an impossible job isn’t it? Raising two teens? [[Jenna Sommers|'Jenna']]: It’s been tough but no, it’s not. [[Mr. Tanner|'Mr. Tanner']]: Wrong answer. It’s an extremely impossible job, anything less and you’re not doing it properly. :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: It was an animal that attacked you. It came out of the night and jumped you. You blacked out, it’s all you remember. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: It’s all I remember. :[[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: Well, I was talking to Grams and she said the comet was a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls it was lots of death. So much blood and carnage it created a bed for paranormal activity. [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. :[[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: You and Stefan talked. All night? :[[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: Okay, it’s easy. Girl likes boy, boy likes girl; sex. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Profound. :[[Jenna Sommers|'Jenna']]: I picked up dinner. Tacos. I had an urge for guacamole. [[Jeremy Gilbert|'Jeremy']]: No, I’m good, thanks. [[Jenna Sommers|'Jenna']]: Eat anyway. It’s a ruse, I wanna talk. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Why are you here? [[Jeremy Gilbert|'Jeremy']]: I just wanted to see how you were doing. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Did you see the look on Matt’s face? That was suspicion. I don’t want people to find out about us Jeremy.' '[[Jeremy Gilbert|'Jeremy']]: Well you gotta get over that. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Tyler is finally showing some interest. [[Jeremy Gilbert|'Jeremy']]: You have to get over that too. Do you see Mr. Concerned? under bed Tyler, are you under there? :[[Jeremy Gilbert|'Jeremy']]: Why wouldn’t I check on you, I’m the one who found you. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: You are? [[Jeremy Gilbert|'Jeremy']]: Yeah, I carried you out of the woods. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Thank you. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: I’m Damon, Stefan’s brother. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: He didn’t tell me he had a brother. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Well, Stefan’s not one to brag. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Wow, this is your living room? [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Living room, parlor, 70’s auction. It’s a little kitschy for my taste. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: I see why my brother’s so smitten. It’s about time. For a while there I never thought he’d get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: You say it like every relationship is doomed to end. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: I’m a fatalist. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: You know, I should break out the family photo albums, or some home movies. But, I have to warn you, he wasn’t always such a looker. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: whistles Great gal, she’s got spunk. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Let me guess: hospital? [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: Someone had to clean up your mess. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: How long was Elena here? [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: What are you afraid, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: What kind of game are you playing, Damon? [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Guess you’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you? :[[Jenna Sommers|'Jenna']]: Wait ‘till you date a guy with mommy issues. Or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: At least I put myself out there. [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: Is that what your calling it? :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: Damon He wants to make my life miserable, it’s how he enjoys his. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: I hurt. [[Jeremy Gilbert|'Jeremy']]: Well the doctor gave you something didn’t he? [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: The kid stuff. Nothing with an ‘o’ in it. [[Jeremy Gilbert|'Jeremy']]: her some pills Knock yourself out. Literally. :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: You know that comet. It’s been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Yeah, Bonnie says it’s a ‘harbinger of evil’. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: I have a lot to apologize for. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Katherine She broke your heart. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: That was a long time ago. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: When you lose someone it stays with you. Always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: We met and we talked. And it was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: I know you. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Well that’s unfortunate. :[[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you? [[Tyler Lockwood|'Tyler']]: There’s no way. [[Jeremy Gilbert|'Jeremy']]: And I didn’t even have to force her into it. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Look, I’m sick of the tough love speech, Jer, it’s clearly having no impact. [[Jeremy |'Jeremy']]: You and Jenna, between the two of you it’s enough already. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you’ll be forced to deal with it, or to rehab where you’ll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart, or you could talk to me. [[Jeremy Gilbert|'Jeremy']]: I vote for none of the above. :[[Matt Donovan|'Matt']]: You know, Elena and I have know each other a long time. I know we’re not together right now but I look out for her. I’ll always look out for her. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: I’m not gonna drop you. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Stefan jumps to the top of a tall building Not bad, have you been eating bunnies? :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Stefan Salvatore did this to you. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Stefan Salvatore did this to me. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: He’s a vampire; a vicious, murderous, monster. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks? That’s nothing compared to the that you could have. That you now need. But you could change that. Human blood, gives you that. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: You can feed and make her forget or you can let her run screaming ‘vampire’ through the town square. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Stefan I want you to remember who you are. :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: You know what? Let her go. Let her tell everyone vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up and drive a stake through my heart because at least I’ll be free of you. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: I took some pills man. I’m good. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: It’s good to be home. I think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake up call, don’t you think? :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: What are you up to, Damon? [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: That’s for me to know and you to dot dot dot. :[[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores? :[[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: Bonnie has another vision Yeah, she kind of wigs out, it’s her thing. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Jer? [[Jenna Sommers|'Jenna']]: Nope, it’s me; the hypocrite patrol. I’ve become my own worst night mare, the authority figure. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: What brought this on? [[Jenna Sommers|'Jenna']]: Your ass hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: You got Tannered. Been there. :[[Jenna Sommers|'Jenna']]: ‘Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers.’ Got it, thanks, like I didn’t know I was screwing up. :[[Jenna Sommers|'Jenna']]: I can’t do it. I’m gonna say or do the wrong thing and he’s gonna get worse and it’s gonna be my fault... It’s impossible. :[[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: Cocky, much? [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Very ''much. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: I got home tonight, planning on doing what I always do; write in my diary like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was ten. So I get everything out, every feeling and it all goes in this little book I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid, but then I realized I’d be writing things I should probably tell you. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: What would you write? [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: I would write ‘Dear Diary. Today I convinced myself it was okay to give up. Don’t take risks. No drama, now is just not the time.’ But my reasons aren’t reasons, they’re excuses. All I’m doing is hiding from the truth and the truth is... I’m scared, Stefan. I’m that if I let myself be happy for even one moment the world’s just gonna come crashing down and I don’t know if I can survive that. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan''']]: Do you wanna know what I would write? ‘I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. Then the sun came up and reality set in,’ well this is reality, right here. Gallery 102.jpg|Damon and Elena Soundtrack * Metric - Help I’m Alive * Mat Kearney - Closer to Love * The Dead Weather - Hang You from the Heavens * Gossip - Heavy Cross * Neko Case - I’m An Animal * Dragonette - I Get Around * We Were Promised Jetpacks - Conductor * Peaches - Mud * Earlimart - Interloper * Sara Bareilles - Gravity 102 102